


The Heat Of A Dragon

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dragon!Dick, purely self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: “I assure you, that Alexstrasza is fine and in good health.” He sat down at the desk. “But it would be wise for you to let her wait through-” Korialstrasz cut himself off, realizing that he said a lot more than he probably should have.“Wait through what?” Alleria asked, walking over to the desk and staring him down. “Krasus, what is going on?”





	The Heat Of A Dragon

“Be good to your aunts.” Alleria pressed a kiss to Arator's forehead. The boy giggled and nodded bounding off to play with other kids in the Windrunner village. Rhonin patted her shoulder and trotted after the bunch of kids to keep an eye on them.

Vereesa snuggled into Alleria’s side, “don’t worry. We’re going to keep him safe.”

“Of course, we will.” Sylvanas nodded.

Alleria gave them a look before turning to Jaina. “Make sure he keeps to his routine?” Jaina nodded, laughing as Alleria received a couple of half-hearted slaps and punches from her sisters.

With a parting hug, Jaina opened a portal for her. Two weeks with his aunts and among his people would be good for Arator. Sylvanas and Vereesa promised to take him for trips to the forest, teaching him the ways of Windrunners. While Rhonin and Jaina promised to make sure he went to bed on time and that his aunts didn’t sneak too many sweets to him.

The portal closed behind her and with a thought of being able to spend time with Alexstrasza (especially at night) without interruptions, Alleria headed to their shared rooms. Even if the two never minded when Arator wobbled into their chambers, claiming that he couldn’t sleep, before promptly dozing off in between them; the thought of falling asleep, basking in the pleasant afterglow of an orgasm was an appealing one.

Entering the living quarters, Alleria shed her cloak and looked around. Alexstrasza was nowhere to be found. Shrugging, thinking that there probably were some things she needed to attend to, Alleria decided to pay some attention to her armor, polishing the metal to a mirror shine.

By the time she was ready for bed, Alexstrasza still wasn’t back. And again, with a shrug, thinking that she’d probably turn it later, Alleria fell asleep. Only to wake up the next morning and realize that Alexstrasza didn’t return to their rooms at all.

Dressing quickly, with a light sense of uneasiness in her heart, Alleria went on to look for Alexstrasza. Checking every location possible, leaving the obvious – her study – for the last.

Alleria frowned, when she didn’t find Alexstrasza anywhere. Even her study that was almost at the top of the temple. And no one who she came across knew where she was. Alleria placed her hands on her hips, utterly confused and growing worried by the moment. Did something happen? Was she called away somewhere?

“Ah, Alleria! Anything I can help you with?” She turned, smiling at Korialstrasz, who had entered the room.

“No-no. I was just looking for Alexstrasza.” His face changed immediately and Alleria knew that he knew where to find her.

“Alexstrasza is going to be… indisposed for the next ten days.” Well that didn’t sound ominous at all!

“Is everything alright? Is _she_ alright?” She watched him walk over to the desk, disposing the keep of papers he brought in.

“I assure you, that Alexstrasza is fine and in good health.” He sat down at the desk. “But it would be wise for you to let her wait through-” Korialstrasz cut himself off, realizing that he said a lot more than he probably should have.

“Wait through what?” Alleria asked, walking over to the desk and staring him down. “Krasus, what is going on?”

She watched him fumble with the parchment before him, clearly looking for words. And Alleria waited, patiently. Albeit still worried and nervous, not knowing what she’d hear.

With a heavy sigh, he looked her in the eye. “How much have you talked with Alexstrasza about our kind?”

“You mean Dragons?” He nodded. “N- not much. I mean… the basics?”

“So, I’m going to guess that Alexstrasza never mentioned the… I guess the best way to describe her state would be a ‘mating cycle’.” At the confused look Alleria gave him, Krasus continued. “In her current state, she might be too much for you to handle.”

“You mean that she… she… just…”

“That her desire to mate is higher than the Wyrmrest Temple? Yes.”

“I mean… Why can’t I help her through it?”

“You can if you wish too, you see… it’s just… A Dragon’s body can… adjust, one might say, depending on our partner.”

Alleria cocked a brow, staring at Krasus with practically blank expression. “Can you speak plainly, Krasus? I’m not a child. I know how sex works.”

He raised his hands, “forgive me. A habit of a scholar.” He looked at Alleria for a long moment, before saying, “You can find Alexstrasza in a sanctum off to the east. It is hidden under the mountain. Look for a cave.” After another moment of silence, he added. “Be prepared that you probably won’t leave the sanctum in the next ten days as well. And… that Alexstrasza might have an addition to her body.”

Alleria frowned, looking at him for a moment.

Oh! That’s what ‘a Dragon’s body can adjust to their partner’ meant. Oh!

Well! That promised to be… interesting?

* * *

Alleria found her way to the sanctum fairly easy. The small bit of paradise was hidden in the mountain, just as Krasus said it would be. A small lush of forest breathed with life in the middle of frozen tundra. The trees whispered with broad red-tinted leaves and the grass and moss under her feet felt soft and plush.

She found Alexstrasza easily. The Aspect kneeled before a stream, cupping water into her hands and splashing it onto her face. Her shoulders heaved with labored breathing and her back flexed against the material of her shirt.

“Alexsrasza?” Alleria called softly, making her presence known. To her surprise, Alexstrasza practically scrambled away from her. Alleria blinked, watching as the Aspect tried to get as far away from her as possible, but only managing to cover a few feet before pressing her back to a tree. “Hey-hey, it’s okay. It’s just me.” She shushed the spooked Dragon softly.

“That is precisely the problem, Alleria.” Alexstrasza panted, her face was flushed and chest rising and falling rapidly. Alleria heard a crunch and then noticed how she sank her fingers into the bark of the tree. “How did you find me?”

“Korialstrasz told me where you would be.”  Alleria said, taking a step forward. “And what was going on with you.”

Alexstrasza looked like she wanted to disappear into the tree. “Then you shouldn’t be here!”

“That is exactly why I should!”

Alexstrasza glared at her, or at the very least tried to. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, Alleria.”

“Considering that I have a son, I have a pretty good guess.” Another step forward. Alexstrasza still shook her head.

“You do not understand.” A low rumble escaped her throat when Alleria took yet another step closer. “I’m not going to be gentle in this state.” She inhaled sharply when Alleria crossed the rest of the space, pressing right against the Aspect’s body. “I don’t want to hurt you, beloved.”

Alleria leaned forward, pressing kisses along the taught muscles of the Aspect’s neck, as her hand came between them, cupping the sizable bulge in her pants.

“Is this why you’re afraid you’d hurt me?” Alleria whispered hotly in her early, marveling at the shudder that ran through Alexstrasza's body. Smiling wickedly, Alleria bit gently at her earlobe, wanting to see how far she could push her lover. “But can you imagine how _tight_ I’m going to be around you?” A low growl rumbled through her whole being. “Don’t you want to see me _swell_ with your seed?”

The next moment, Alleria found herself on her back on the ground with Alexstrasza hovering above her, pupils blown wide, her breathing labored and looking absolutely predatory. Alleria just opened her mouth to say how much she wanted everything Alexstrasza would give her, when her shirt was _ripped_ in two. Oh. Oh, the wetness between her legs was at the point when she could feel it. Oh.

“Alleria-”

“I’ll say it once, I want you to remember that I mean it.” Alleria interrupted, looking at her lover. “I want it. All of it. Whatever you’re going to give me. I’ll accept all of it.”

Alexstrasza nodded and leaned down, face close to Alleria's throat. Her breath, always warm, was _scorching hot_ in that moment. And at first, she thought that she was just imagining things. But then Alleria shook her head, focusing back on the feeling of her own body. That was when she realized that she indeed wasn’t imagining the suddenly _hot_ breathing against her neck. For when she reached out, one hand cupping Alexstrasza's cheek and the other running over the straining biceps, she noted the resounding heat that was coming in waves of off her.

A moan tore from her throat at the hot slick tongue running up the column of her neck and a hand coming to cup her bottom, effortlessly lifting her hips up and pressing her against the furnace that was the Dragon’s crotch at that moment. She moaned again, legs circling Alexstrasza's waist, arching into the heat even more.

“Off.” Alleria husked, pulling at the shirt the Aspect wore. Her legs fell from around Alexstrasza's waist as she pulled the garment over her head and tossed it aside. Alleria set up immediately, hands running all over the heated skin, looking the Dragon right in the eyes. Alexstrasza's chest heaved and her eyes stared Alleria down.

Alleria held her gaze as her hands found the top of Alexstrasza's breeches, fingers untying the lace deftly, pulling the waistband down. Her eyes looked down for just a second, but Alleria immediately made a double take.

She… oh… oh, wow… Belore…

Alleria was expecting a lot of things. And yet…

She figured there was going to be a cock involved, it was just… How could she put in into words?

The shaft was thick and clearly heavy, judging by how it barely raised up. It widened to the middle, then narrowed again to the blunt head. And now that Alleria paid attention, a patch of scales, started under Alexstrasza's bellybutton and progressed down, covering the cock.

Swallowing hard, Alleria reached out, her palm sliding along the underside of the shaft. Both her and Alexstrasza gasped at the same time.

The scaled were smooth to the touch, same color as Alexstrasza's Dragon form. It twitched under her fingers and it was _hot_ to the touch. Not scorching, to the point that it burned her, but hotter than Alexstrasza's usual body temperature. Even hotter than her current one.

Alleria looked back up, licking her lips at Alexstrasza's expression. The gold of her eyes was a mere thin ring around her blown pupils and her lips were parted, panting heavier and heavier by the second.

Another breathy moan left Alleria's lips as her fingers barely met even at the narrowest part when she took the shaft in her hand. A sound that she’d never heard before left Alexstrasza – a mix of a primal growl and tame purring – long and guttural and infinitely pleased as Alleria ran her hand up from the base. Alleria felt every ridge as one row of scales translated into the other. Her fingers reached the head, slipping over it as clear liquid oozed from the tip.

Another purring growl left Alexstrasza as she leaned forward, nuzzling Alleria's head as she continued to rub the head of the cock. The Dragon’s hips canted into the soft hand as Alleria gathered the precum and spread in over the shaft.

Alleria brought another hand up, running both over the smooth scales, inclining her head up and pressing kisses along Alexstrasza's jaw. She smiled when her hips started moving faster, her breathing becoming shallower. Alexstrasza growled, her lips finding Alleria's and kissing her with an intensity she never had before.

“A- Alleria-”

“Don’t hold back for me, beloved.” Alleria whispered against her lips, hands moving faster and squeezing harder. “We have all the time in the world.” Alleria gasped when she was pushed on her back and Alexstrasza continued to shamelessly hump into her hands. She growled and snarled, baring her teeth near Alleria's neck.

“Oh, my Queen,” Alleria cooed as the Dragon’s movements were becoming more and more desperate, “have you been wanting this since the previous day?” A warning snarl at her ear. “Wanting to relieve the tension but only wanting my hands on you?” A whisper of sharp teeth at her neck. Alleria was pushing her luck and she knew it. But Gods, was it exhilarating to see how far she could do it with Alexstrasza being as primal as possible in that moment.

Deep rumble left Alexstrasza and Alleria gasped as hot liquid covered her front. And there was so much of it. Moaning, she arched up, keeping her hands still, but maintaining a firm grip, letting Alexstrasza take the reins.

Alleria looked down, moaning at the sight of thick white cum coating her breast and stomach, pooling in her navel. Alexstrasza's powerful frame was still above her, kneeling, and hands resting on either side of Alleria's head, eyes staring right at her.

With a wicked grin, Alleria took one hand away from the still pulsing cock, running a finger up her body and looking Alexstrasza in the eye as she brought the cum coated digit to her lips and slid it into her mouth, moaning at the warm musky taste.

In an instance, Alleria was flipped onto her front and her breeches ripped and shoved down far enough that Alexstrasza could reach the main goal. Another moan as Alexstrasza gripped Alleria's ass, spreading her wide and running her hot slick tongue through dripping folds. Alleria grabbed fistful of thick grass, trying to get on her knees, wanting to present herself to her Queen. But a strong heavy hand between her shoulder blades kept her flush to the ground.

Words in draconic reached her ears as Alexstrasza positioned herself at Alleria's entrance, slowly pushing in. Alleria sank her fingers into the ground as the thick head slid in, and she already felt so full. So stretched. Perhaps she overestimated herself. There was no way-

Another hand pressed against her lower back and another growl pierced the air as Alexstrasza pushed deeper in. Alleria sobbed in pure ecstasy as she stretched over the widest part of the Aspect’s cock. But Alexstrasza held her down firmly and kept pushing in, growling in draconic. And then her hips met Alleria's ass who was sure she would die from all the pleasure.

She clenched around the pleasantly hot cock buried in her and suddenly the hands holding her down moved to either side on her head and Alexstrasza leaned down, growling in her ear.

And that time, Alleria froze.

It wasn’t a playful half-hearted warning to stop with the teasing. That was something different. Something that made a shudder run through her whole body and a burst of adrenalin heightened all of her senses. So Alexstrasza wasn’t joking when she said that she might be rough. The question at that moment was: how rough was a Dragon during mating period?

Well, she’d probably find out soon enough.

Alexstrasza moved, hips puling back. Alleria couldn’t help the arch of her back as she felt every ridge and every scale drag along her walls. The Dragon pushed back in when only the head rested inside. Alleria gasped when their hips met again. And after a few more of such slow languid thrusts, Alexstrasza started to build up her pace.

Flesh slapped against flesh harsher and with growing regularity and words in draconic filled the air. Alleria was moaning without restrictions, fingers leaving grooves in the ground as she tried to find purchase. Alexstrasza, on her part, seemed to be focused only on her own pleasure. Alleria didn’t mind much. Because if Alexstrasza continued to roll her hips like that, she would be reaching her peak within the moments.

Suddenly, Alleria's hair was pushed aside and teeth sank into the back of her neck, hard enough to sting and leave a mark. With another growl, Alexstrasza manhandled her hips, angling her body more to her liking and thrusting harder.

Alleria whined, not knowing what would be her undoing. The bruising grip on her hips, the stings of teeth at the back of her neck, or the punishing thrusts of Dragon cock deep within her.

Turned out it was all at once. The teeth sank deeper and Alleria smelled blood. The hands on her hips gripped her even tighter, for sure leaving hand-like bruises. And the cock. Gods, that cock. Filing and stretching and dragging along her walls. With three more brutal thrusts the Aspect’s hips stop.

Alleria wailed and Alexstrasza roared as hot thick cum filled Alleria up. Alexstrasza covered Alleria's body with her own, hips twitching and deep rumbling reverberating through the both of them.

Alleria panted, fingers relaxing from where they dug into the plush moss, her whole body thrumming and her lower stomach was pleasantly on fire.

Alleria yelped when suddenly Alexstrasza flipped her on her back, without pulling out, and started pounding her again. Alleria moaned, arching up as this time the Aspect gave her all the freedom of movement. And Alleria used it. Her hands found Alexstrasza's neck and legs wound around the strong waist.

Her head fell back as the Dragon picked her up without any effort, sitting up, arms holding tight around Alleria's body. Her hips kept rolling and thrusting as if it all was nothing. Alleria moaned and scratched and bit, shaking at Alexstrasza's growls and the lewd wet noise coming from between her legs.

It all stopped after the seventh orgasm, if only because Alleria could barely move and Alexstrasza's instincts were telling her to let her mate rest.

They laid on their sides, with Alexstrasza holding Alleria tight to her front, her cock still pulsing, still buried deep within her. Alleria ran her hand along the front of her body, scrunching her face up at her sticky skin and the bits of grass and moss that stuck to her.

She gasped when her hand slid over her belly. She looked down, watching her own hand skipping over the slightly round skin. Alleria smiled when light snores reached her ears and she laid back down, taking Alexstrasza's hand and covering it with hers, resting them over the swell of her stomach.

Arator would be happy to have a little brother or sister.

* * *

Alleria sat by the pond the next morning, washing up. Her stomach rumbled and she winced. She should have thought it through. Her clothes were destroyed, and in her rush to get to Alexstrasza she didn’t think about food.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a presence behind her. Alleria sighed happily when Alexstrasza kneeled behind her, hands running up her back and shoulders as she nuzzled her hair. Alleria giggled at the gentle purring leaving the Aspect when she reached to the back of her neck, scratching slightly.

But quickly, the purring turned into a growl. And at first Alleria thought that Alexstrasza was getting into the mood again, but then she caught the sound of light footsteps approaching them. She turned around and saw Krasus. He held his hands up and bowed, staying about fifteen feet away from them and not coming any closer.

“Forgive me. I’ve figured you might want some food, seeing as you’ve decided to go through with this.” He said with a gentle smile, placing a basket on the ground. His movements slow and measured.

Alleria smiled, reaching back up and scratching the back of Alexstrasza's neck. When the Aspect seemed calm enough, she replied, “thank you, Krasus.”

He smiled and took a step back, eyes still locked with Alexstrasza's, who despite not being as tense, watched his every move.

“Just leave the basket by the pond and I’ll replace it every morning.”

Alleria groaned. “Light bless you, Krasus.”

He merely chuckled. “No need. I’ve also put some spare clothes for you in there. But something tells me you won’t need them anytime soon.” Another growl, louder this time. He smiled, raising his hands in surrender and taking some more steps back. “I shall go. I’ve already overstayed my welcome here.”

Alleria waited till she heard Krasus step out of the cave, and only then did she got up and walked over to the basket. She settled under the tree it was left next to and within moments Alexstrasza was at her side, purring and nuzzling her hair and neck. Though Alleria slapped her hand away when it slid up the inside of her thigh.

“Don’t even think about it.” Alleria pointed a finger at her, giving her an unimpressed look when Alexstrasza whined and purred, nuzzling her hair again.

“But my love-”

“No sex before I eat.”

Alexstrasza huffed, but settled by her side anyway, sighing contently from just having Alleria close.

Though the moment Alleria dusted her hands off, she was pulled onto her back with Alexstrasza climbing on top.

* * *

“Keep an eye on your sister, Arator.” Alleria ruffled his hair as Arator nodded, smiling brightly.

“I will, mom! I promise!”

Alleria looked at Aelinnestrasza – Aelinne – who gave her a toothy smile, her golden eyes shining with happiness, reaching up for her. “Mommy!” Alleria chuckled pulling her in her arms and kissing her cheek.

“Have fun, my star. I will see you both in a couple of weeks.”

The two ran off towards Rhonin and Vereesa and Sylvanas, laughing with Giramar and Giladin. She turned when Jaina bumped her with her hip.

“Plans?”

“None. Just some rest and sleep.”

Jaina snorted. “Sleep. Sure.”

Alleria bumped her back, but not too strong. Mindful of her belly. “How’s it going?”

“I’ve stopped craving honey and earth root. So that’s something.”

They hugged and Alleria stepped back through the portal.

She strolled languidly through the halls of the temple, heading for her and Alexstrasza's chambers. Two weeks of peace and quiet. Of sleeping in and not being interrupted through the night.

Alleria walked into the rooms and shed her cloak, draping it over the back of one of the chairs near the small round table.

She frowned when her eyes landed on the folded piece of paper.

She read is with a smile, picking her cloak back up and leaving the rooms. She needed to find Korialstrasz first.

_What say you that Arator and Aelinne have another sibling?_

 


End file.
